Silly Outoto,Wanna get Married?
by FlowerCrownAvengers
Summary: Sasuke finaly gets to Itachi's locked drawl. Would he be happy with the results? Warnings!: Incest! Marriage! Hard yaoi! Kinky!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Read and review~

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!

Silly Outoto, Wanna get Married?

Chapter 1

Sasuke cringed as the thunder roared outside. Even though he was the age of sixteen, he never got over the fear of thunderstorms. It did'nt help that his big brother was out on a long mission and would 'nt return till the morning after next. Sasuke whimpered getting up missing his lover who was also his brother. If he was gonna be paranoid and scared, he was gonna be paranoid and scared in Itachi's room. Plus he big brother's room was always more warm and confortable than his. "Warmth...". He groaned happily to himself walking down the hall to his brother's room. As he walked down to his room, he open his door with a small click. Unlike Sasuke's room, Itachi's was spick and span. Everything in place and simply clean and fresh. "Clean freak..". Sasuke pouted a bit as he climbed into the cotton sheeted bed. As he hid his face into the soft pillows, he felt something underneath it. "What the?..". He trailed off lifting the pillow to reveal a key. Now that he thought about it, Itachi never kept secrets except for one. The bottom drawl near the window. Sasuke attempted many times to get in the drawl but he was always caught just in time by his brother. Yes even though he loved his brother his quriosity always got the best of him.

*Flashback ~ *

Sasuke tip toed to Itachi's room. His older brother was in the shower and wouldnt be out for some time. "Such a girl". He joked times before. As he lightly walked to his distination, careful to not let the slightest creak accur as he opened the door, smiling cockly. "Succes!". He whispered yelled walking to the lock drawl. He was gonna to know what was inside that sceret drawl if it was the last thing he did. Pulling out a kunai he jamed it too the lock wiggling it around. Before he could move any close he heard his brother. "Sasuke?". Itachi question quickly entering his room a towel draped around his wet hips. "What are you doing in my room?!". He said in a stern voice. "And near my dresser!". Sasuke was speechess. He was caught red handed. "U-uh a-aniki..you see...um..I was..". Before he could answered he thrown onto the bed with itacho hovering over him with a sly smirk on his face. Sasuke blushed bright red. He finaly figured out what was gonna happen. I soaking wet itachi plus doing a bad thing meant naughty sex. It just wasnt the fact that Sasuke didnt mind the sex. They had sex before,its just itachi played with his body so much he could cum just from a single stroke,too bad Itachi would never let him cum during naughty sex. Sasuke shifted his legs rember the last time. He clothes started to feel tighter as he was turned on by his memories. "Naughty naughty Sasuke". Itachi purred leaning down nipping at his ear. "Sneaking into my room after I told you not too". Itachi's hands traveled up and down his body,trialing his hands under his shirt,twisting and pinching at the smaller uchiha's soft pink nipples. "A-aniki~". Sasuke moaned in delight as his very weak spot was toyed with. "Are you sorry for going in big brother's room". Itachi taunted. Sasuke shook his head, knowing that he was in the mood for rough, naughty sex. He had to admit. He was a bit of a perv,alright a full blown pervert. Itachi sliiped off his brother's close leaving his naken to reaveal his hard on. "Naughty little boy". Itachi swirled a finger against the tip,playing a bit in the pre-cum. "Getting all hot and bothered,you really are a perv". Sasuke moaned louder his legs shaking. "N-no Im not". He lied spreading his legs wider. He never wanted itachi so bad in his life. To feel his touch,his movements and his big throbing cock thrusting in and out of him. Leaning over, grabing it from under the bed ,Itachi smirked as he turned the vibrator on high. It twitched and turned in his hand he rubed it up and down Sasuke's shaft, his own hardness knecking the towel loose revealing his naked body. "N-noo not that ". Sasuke's face went bright red from the teasing his brother was doing to him,but yet he spread his legs wider. Itachi trialed the toy lower and lower to it reached the young one's tight hole. Sasuke curled his toes letting out a slight yelp as Itachi pushed it half way in. "A-aniki..please Im s-sorry". Sasuke begged but tried to push more of the toy inside him. "Sorry Outoto..its too late". Itachi smiled innocently grabing the toy by its base and thrusting widely in and out of Sasuke, the toy ramming into his sensitive prostate. "nngh...aa-ahh Itachi nnghn n-nii-san!". Sasuke let out wild moans. "Im gonna...I-Im gonna cum!".

*End Of Flashback~ *

**Sasuke walked to the drawl the key in his hand and with a slight click the drawl was open. The mysterious drawl was open. Sasuke peered inside pulling out a small blue box. "A gift?". He opened the box and inside was a bright dimond wedding ring. Sasuke gulped. "Aniki wants to marry someone...b-but he has me?". Sasuke's stupidity really got him at that moment. In retrospect he was a genius in everything but love and relationships. Plup tears stared to rolls down Sasuke's cheek. "W-why doesn't he love me anymore...". He droped the box running out of his room to his own slaming the door. Tears contuied to drip as he cried into his pillow feeling unloved by his only brother, Itachi. "Aniki..aniki...".Sasuke cried out into the cotton of his pillow. "Why do you hate me so much to do this". Sasuke whimmpered feeling betrayed only to have it worsen as a crack of lightning flashed threw the sky. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry. I haven't updated in months and sorry about the grammar in the first chapter. Uggh. Welp, what's done is done. Enjoy the new chapters. I do not own Naruto.**

** Silly Outoto, Wanna Get Married**

Sasuke was an utter mess. His room was filled with hollows cries. It sucked being betrayed by the only person he ever really loved. "Does Itachi really hate me so much to hide this..". He sniffled running his fingers across the box lining. He remembered when he first started having feelings for his brother. After his parents died,it was just Itachi and him against the world. Through numerous fights and quarrels, they still stuck by each other. Maybe that was it. It was lonely being him. Having no real friends except for that annoying Naruto kid. Having every single girl gush over him. It was all just irritating, but Itachi was different. Coming home to him was the best feeling in the world. Being in the house with him was like a freedom he never wanted to leave from. That's when he knew,that exact moment, he was in love with Itachi. Sasuke hugged his pillow as sleep overtook him.

Entering the house with a pained sigh, Itachi walked to his room. The mission was brutal but was a success. It was worth getting that extra pay plus to his cheek. His eyebrows raised as he looked around his room. Obviously someone been in here and he knew the little trickster who did it. Going to Sasuke room, he peeked in on the sleeping boy. His cheeks were puffy as his pillow was stained with tears. "Why were you crying,little one". Itachi stroked his cheek softly his eyes following to the blue box tightly encased in his hand. The younger Uchiha's eyes fluttered open as he saw who was in front of him. Anger rose through him as he jerked up glaring at his brother. "Go away! I don't want to see you anymore!". Confused Itachi moved closer to him earning him a punch right in his jaw. "Fuck Sasuke! What was that for!". Sasuke's body trembled. "How do you not know! Now you're just teasing me about it! Fuck you Itachi". He couldn't hold it anymore, tears rained down his cheeks again as he threw the blue boxed wedding ring on the floor. "You don't understand-". "Yes I do! I'm not some little kid! I get it! I was just a quick fuck for you to play with! I under-". Grabbing him by the arm Itachi pulled him close to his chest, pressing his lips softly against the others. Cupping his cheek brushing a tear away, Itachi smiled. "It's for you baka outoto". Sasuke's eyes widen. "W-what?". He said surprise written all over his face. Rubbing the back of his head he sighed. " I was gonna wait til a perfect moment but you just had to go snooping through my room huh?". He teased pulling against his brother's cheeks. Rubbing his cheeks, Sasuke pouted. "I couldn't help it, I got board.".

Well there not a better moment till now. Getting down on one knee, Itachi brushed a strand of hair out his eye , grabbing the ring. "Silly outoto, Wanna get married?".

**Author: What will happen? Will Sasuke say yes or no? Find out in chapter 3 ! Sorry it's short, chapter 3 gonna be really long.**


End file.
